Harry Potter and his Escort Empire
by georgemart
Summary: After having of devilish fun with his Gryffindor Quidditch Team mates, Harry becomes a more and more confident person, seeking out news charms and spells to bring the bitches of Hogwarts under his command.
1. Prologue: Harry's Horney Quidditch Sluts

The invisibility cloak was by far the most valuable item that Harry Potter owned. It had been in his family for generations and he had used on multiple occasions: both by himself and with his close friends Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger. But today he was going to use it just by himself so that he could fulfil one of his long time naughty fantasies.

Harry was the current captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, an ambition that he had achieved thanks to his heroics at the Ministry of Magic the previous year. During the trails, Harry had been determined to enjoy his time with the team so he had tried to fill out the team with as many of the hottest Gryffindor girls as he could without it looking to obvious what he was doing. This wasn't too hard to accomplish as two of the sexiest girls in his year, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, were in the team last year. The person he really wanted on his team though was Ginny Weasley, and too his delight, she was an excellent Chaser as well. Thus all three were on Harry's team straight away.

For the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry made sure to fill it out with boys so as to avoid suspicion and he then whisked them away to the changing room's for their first team talk. Since then Harry had enjoyed every moment with his team, which often led to problems hiding his hard on every team the girl's busts started bouncing in mid-air or one of their asses was on full show. Every night after a practice, Harry would run back up to the prefect's bathroom to wank off at the images of their gorgeous bodies; just imagining the sort of erotic situations he would love to get them in.

It was the day of Gryffindor's first Quidditch Match against Slytherin and Harry was determined to use this day to his advantage. After match, he knew the male and female members split off to their separate showers down at the Quidditch Pitch after every one left. This left Harry with an idea, so he made sure to stuff in his bag his Invisibility Cloak which he hoped he could use to slip into the girl's shower room somehow and get a glimpse of the bodies he had only dreamt of.

The game came and went with Harry managing to narrowly win the game for Gryffindor after snatching the snitch out of Draco Malfoy's grasp. Cheers of excitement and, from the team, relief spread throughout the stadium. Landing on the ground Harry was mobbed by his team for leading them back to their changing rooms.

'Great Work Harry' shouted Alicia

'Yeah well done Pal' Ron, his keeper for the year, echoed.

Ginny even gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which caused Harry to blush a little, as he hoped nobody had noticed. 'Yeah well done everyone' said Harry as they entered the changing room 'You've earned this one. I'm going to run up to the party to make sure everything ready once I'm changed. The rest of you grab a quick shower then I'll meet all of you up at the Common Room'. High Fiving his team as he made for his bag harry quickly changed into a loose pair of jeans (so that he could easily grab his cock when he saw the girl's sexy bodies) and a t-shirt and slipped outside so that he wouldn't be seen.

'Now for the real fun to begin' he thought as he threw his Invisibility Cloak and quietly slipped back into the changing room. Harry had, naturally, never been in the girl's shower room but he was surprised to find that it was instead of the individual shower cubicles that the men had there was just one large shower area. The girls were at the far end of the changing getting their outfits ready for the party later so Harry quietly snuck into a corner at the other side of the room and watched.

With a flick of her wand, Katie then proceeded to start the showers so that the water was nice and warm when the girls entered. And then to Harry's delight all three witches dropped their robes and stood in the mirror combing their hair.

"They all have great bodies," Harry thought to himself as he felt his cock shoot up at the site that was before his eyes. Alicia was tall and slender with long silky legs. Her breasts were round and full about the size of large grapefruits. Her pussy was neatly trimmed so that Harry could easily see her pussy lips. Katie was smaller and more petite with adequate breasts and the best ass Harry had ever seen. Her pussy too was trimmed, which pleased him all the more. Then Harry turned to look at Ginny and had to stop himself from gasping. Her curved muscly figure was easily the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Her breasts were nice and large but not too big and her pussy was completely shaved.

'That was a great game today wasn't it. I struggled to stay focused though - did you see Harry today. He was just stunning' Ginny said, 'I thought he would see how erect my nipples were every time he past me. Boy I wish I could get a hold of his cock so bad." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing - was this a dream?

'Never mind Harry' said Alicia 'You two girls are all I want at the moment'. With that Harry could only enjoy watching the three women drag each other into the showers and proceed to wash each other's bodies.

The events that transpired after this surprised Harry greatly. Ginny had put her hand in between Katie's legs and was massaging her pussy lips. Alicia meanwhile had leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the back of Ginny's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Harry bent over to get a better look and he could see their tongues moving around in a passionate embrace. He noticed Alicia moving her hands towards Ginny's breasts as Katie now moved her hand toward Ginny's pussy and stuck a finger in her.

Ginny gave a little moan when this happened which just encouraged Katie more She proceeded to insert two fingers into her hole and started to move her hand in and out. Ginny leaned back from the kiss, and enjoy her. The three girls sat down in the showers, with Ginny moving her foot so she could massage Alicia's pussy with it. Ginny slipped her big toe into Alicia's pussy hole and moved it in and out. All of a sunned Alicia's pussy opened up and swallowed Ginny's foot. Ginny just went along and moved her foot in and out of her pussy which made Alicia really moan, "Oh god yes!" she screamed. Harry thought it was a little too loud but he did not care no one knew he was here so it was all good.

Harry was now using all his will not to whip of the invisibility cloak and go join the girls in the showers. He kept having to tell his brain that there was no way he could have fun with those girls without becoming more widely known – or was there? His mind drifted back to a previous Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson where they had been taught how to defend against the Imperius Curse (a curse that could bend the victim's will to the wishes of the user).

'Why not give it a try?' he thought, while still positioning himself by the door for a hasty retreat if this did not work. All he had to do was whisper the incantation and think what he wanted them to do and they should comply. Removing his wand, he quickly muttered the spell,

'Imperius' and focused on thinking 'When I remove the invisibility cloak, you three girls will become 10x as horney as you are now with your only desire being to pleasure me. You will forget about your attraction for each other until I allow you to have fun with each other because your only lust will be for me. You will be my total control and when I release you from the spell, you will remember the experience but without me, as you will think I have been at the common room'.

Suddenly the girl's faces went completely blank and Harry knew it had worked. Ginny withdrew her foot and Katie withdrew her fingers while Harry whipped of his invisibility cloak.

'You are my servants' said Harry 'so undress me and pleasure me'. The girls walked over to him with eager faces and sat him down on the shower room floor. Katie undid his shoes and remove the socks before getting a small bottle of oil from her bag. She then gave some to Alicia and then two girls started massaging his feet, rubbing them with both their hands and their tits. Ginny meanwhile removed his top and started kissing his body, paying special attention to his nipples. Harry thought he was in heaven as he rubbed his hands all over Ginny's glorious body while the girls worked.

After this, Harry stood up and the girls knelt before him, removing his trousers and letting his 9 1/2" rock hard dick pop out from his trousers.

'Merlin, you're pretty big Master' Ginny exclaimed. Katie began kissing the tip of his member while Alicia licked his glands and Ginny sucked on his balls. Harry moaned in pleasure.

'There you go, Master, just enjoy.' Alicia said.

Alicia continued sucking on the base his cock while Ginny joined Katie at the head. Alicia slid down on the ground and went in between his legs to lick his balls.

'Oh god!' Harry said. 'Merlin, your lips, tongues and mouths are so hot and wet. Focus on me but you can also start enjoying each other again'. They all started to take turns, giving him a few deep sucks while the other two passionately kissed. His erection however wasn't ready to cum yet, so Harry commanded the girls to lead him into the shower for more.

Looks like a blow wasn't enough, she commented. We're going to need to try something else.

'Watch this' Katie muttered a few words and then did the same to the other girls 'Now we won't climax until you climax Master so that we have the best orgasm possible'.

'I am still a virgin' Ginny told her master and Harry just smiled and told her 'So you're the one I'm going to fuck'. Harry got behind Ginny and put the head of his cock to Ginny's tight virgin pussy, pushed very slowly, and steady until he hit her virgin wall. Ginny winced a little and asked Harry would wait a second so she could get used to it. Harry refused. He started aggressively move his cock in and out of her pussy. To silence her screams, he told Katie to kiss her and Angelina to get underneath and work on her boobs. Soon her walls gave in, and the pain Ginny had felt turned to pleasure. Before Harry knew it, the entire nine inches were inside her, and he was getting right up to his climax.

The waves of pleasure that washed over Harry's body, the tingling between his legs. The orgasm hit with such intensity that it took his breath away. Ginny let out a cry, her knees buckled beneath her and legs quivered as Harry quickly removed his throbbing cock.

'Get on your knees' he told his sluts who quickly did so just before he shot his big white sticky load all over their faces. Ginny, Alicia and Katie all moaned in pleasure and licked the cum of each there faces as Harry quickly told them to get a shower and in one minute remember the experience but not remember who they did it with. Quickly pulling his invisibility cloak over his head he headed for the boy's shower with a grin all over his face.


	2. Chapter 1: Harry's First Slave

Harry couldn't quite believe that his plan with the Quidditch girls had actually come to fruition. Over the next few days, he often caught himself daydreaming about Ginny's sweet pussy or the sight of Katie making out with Alicia. He often wondered what he would do next as well, or who he would do next, because his new found power with the Imperius Curse seemed to make everything possible when it came to women. The one thing he couldn't do though, which slightly disappointed Harry, was keep the ones he cursed permanently under his control – not with the Imperius Curse anyway.

It was some two weeks after the Quidditch Match against Slytherin, late in the evening, that Harry was lying in the dorm once again pondering over these things.

'I wonder what other spells I could use?' he thought. Harry had never come across any spells in the library that he could use on the girls of the school.

'What about the Restricted Section? Now there's an idea!' he thought and with that the invisibility cloak was once again whisked out of his trunk and flung over his head. Slipping down the Grand Staircase and into the Library extra quietly Harry walked into the Restricted Section. He browsed for many hours, looking through this book and that before finding one that had startled him at first, called 'How to Start Your Escort Empire for Men – A Guide'. Intrigued he stuffed the book under the cloak and ran back up to his bed, shutting the curtains to make sure he wouldn't be disturbed.

Harry opened the book, reading the opening line:

Have you ever desired what you knew you could never have: girls (a crush; a stranger or a close friend); money and power. Well you can now have all of these with these simple spells. Simply pick the correct spell, the time you want to control the subject (from an hour to eternity) and cast. Now go be the dominant male you were meant to be.

Loving what he was reading, Harry turned the page and spent the rest of the night reading as many spells as he could find and thinking up what to do next before finally, at 3 a.m., falling asleep.

As the sun rose on a new day, Harry awoke with a wicked plan in his head that he planned to start to enact. The possibility of being an all controlling master was beyond want for Harry for he had grown up with his Aunt and Uncle constantly putting him down. But Harry now had the tools, not just to use girls and much as he wanted, but to sell them to other boys in the school. And his first target had to be his old time crush and sweetheart Cho Chang.

Over the next few days, Harry spent most of his free time trying to find a way to get Cho alone but she seemed to constantly be surrounded by friends and teachers. On Saturday however he struck luck, as he spotted her alone on the marauder's map, heading towards the clock tower. Whisking his invisibility cloak out, Harry set of after her having previously picked out the spells he would use on her. These were:

1\. A simple slave spell, which, when cast upon the intended target, will create in them an unbreakable attraction to the caster to do whatever pleases him.

2\. An attraction spell (this required a gold galleon). Simply cast the spell, say the users name, then the slaves name and the user will be able to submit subconscious messages to his victim.

After a ten-minute walk, Harry arrived at the Clock Tower and spotted Cho a few paces away, looking out at the landscape behind the clock face, oblivious to Harry's presence.

'Estivas du slaveus' whispered Harry, after lifting up the Invisibility Cloak and waving his wand at Cho. The spell was invisible to the eye and had made no sound; making it ideal for stealth use. The spell hit Cho in the back, and a strange desire rolled through her, like she wanted nothing more in life than to do Harry Potter's bidding.

'Master' Cho moaned, as she turned to see her ultimate desire standing just behind her.

'Come here bitch' Harry ordered her and she just about ran over to him, falling flat on her knees before him. 'Stand' he ordered her and she stood. 'Put your hand on top of mine and say your name after mine' he said as he held out his hand with a galleon in the centre. Muttering the incantation, followed by their names the galleon became searing hot before going cold. Lifting his hand away, Harry saw the letters HP on top and CC on the bottom. To test that it had worked, Harry tightly held the galleon in one hand and thought 'Step back and start to tease and please me' and Cho did so.

Cho turned around slowly, massaging her small left breast with her left hand while her right was busy at work buried down her rather small skirt. Her breasts were a little small, but her body made up for it. As Harry contemplated his options, Cho was busy at work removing her pullover sweater and her plaid skirt. The sensation rolling through her entire body at that moment however, made anything seem possible.

Harry continued to stare as Cho played with herself; looking up and down her body, examining her tanned body, her tiny panties, and her beautiful features. Harry watched as she pulled off her white shirt, followed swiftly by her panties and bra, revealing young pert and small breasts, and an extremely tight looking, bald pussy.

Cho was still massaging both her breasts and pussy at this point, but her eyes were now drawn to a large bulge forming in Harry's pants. For some reason, all she could think of was getting on her knees, crawling over to him, unzipping his trousers, and pulling out what ever lay beneath. Cho did this in short order, with little protest from a shocked Harry.

Harry felt Cho's small fingers unzip and unbutton his trousers, followed by them being pulled down, with his underwear, to his ankles. Harry looked down to see his hard nine inches unencumbered by his underwear and pants. Harry could also see what looked like ravenous desire in Cho's eyes as she grabbed hold of Harry's cock and started to slowly pump it back and forth.

Cho was loving what she was doing; sure she knew the basics of sexual intercourse, but she had never seen such as big cock before. 'How was she going to get that it her tight pussy?' she thought. Something inside her though was urging her to grab hold of Harry's cock and stroke at fast as she could. Before long, the urge to put it in her mouth overtook her as well and within seconds, she was engulfing the entire nine inches like a pro.

Harry was in paradise, the sensation of Cho's warm mouth engulfing his dick was almost too much for Harry to handle. Harry knew what would happen if it became too much, having practiced several times by himself, but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Sensing that Harry was close to cumming, Cho pulled her mouth off of his cock and stood up, facing Harry. By this point, Cho had no control over what she was doing; a guiding force seemed to be directing all of her actions. She gestured with her right hand to follow her, sexily wiggling her ass as she made her way over to the railing at the clock face.

Harry followed Cho and watched as she bent herself over the railing and presented her incredibly tight pussy to him. Harry stepped up behind Cho and rubbed the tip of his cock against her already moist slit.

'Mmmmm' moaned Cho as Harry prodded the opening of her pussy, hoping to find an entrance as soon as possible. Harry was in luck, after a few short seconds the tip of his cock lodged itself into the opening of her pussy. With all his strength, he slowly nudged the tip of his cock into Cho's tiny pussy.

'UNGGHHH!' both Cho and Harry grunted as Harry lodged a good two inches into her cunt.

Harry slowly pushed in and out in a for the next 5 minutes, getting further and further in, and his whole nine inches was soon deep inside Cho's pussy.

Cho had been in immense pleasure the entire time Harry had been fucking her; with small intense orgasms rushing through her body as he got deeper and deeper. Now that Harry was right in though, it was the best feeling Cho could believe, so much so in fact, she moaned for Harry to fuck her harder and faster, which he was only happy to comply with.

"Yesssss!' moaned Cho as Harry's pace pushed her to the most intense orgasm she had ever felt.

Harry felt the warm gush of fluid surround his cock before leaking out of her pussy. With the added sensation of Cho's spasming pussy and the warm liquid running down his cock, Harry knew that his end was near. Wanting to end it in style, like the adult programs did on T.V., Harry pulled out of Cho just in the nick of time.

'Get on your knees!' he shouted, as Cho flipped over and sunk to her knees for the third time that day. She knew what was coming, and had her mouth open and waiting.

'Ungghhh' grunted Harry as he pointed his cock at Cho's glistening face. He started to ejaculate several large loads of his hot cum onto Cho's face and into her mouth. Not wanting to disappoint, Harry unloaded the last couple of strands into her waiting mouth before nearly fainting from the sensation. Harry watched as the cum-plastered Cho in front of him starting scooping the excess cum off her face and into her mouth, where she greedily drank it down before proceeding to lick his cock dry of the cum on the tip.

Harry, was both exhausted and thrilled at the experience, so he commanded Cho to clothe herself and go and lie down in her bed for the next fifteen minutes. She should then go about her life as normal unless he ordered her to either meet him in private so sent her specific instructions.

Cho did so dutifully, now completely under the control of the Harry. Harry cleaned and clothed himself as Cho made her way to her room. All in all, he was very happy. He had his first slut and planned to put her to good user, earning money from anyone who wanted to fuck her.

'She certainly knows how to fuck' he thought before retreating back to his dorm for a bit of rest before his classes begun.


	3. Chapter 2: Library Love

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts, the sun was shining and Harry had decided to go sit by the big oak tree in the grounds that he loved to visit for a bit of piece and quite. His mind kept wandering back to yesterday morning's fun with Cho Chang, trying to come up with a plan on how to best start selling his slaves. Before he could put Cho to good use; he decided there and then that he had better complete a few tasks before he started selling her to the highest bidder.

Firstly, it would be best if he had a few more girls under his command before he put his plan into action, and secondly, he had better come up with a way to guarantee he would not be punished if anyone found out about his plan. In Harry's opinion, controlling the teachers was the quickest job to complete, so he started to plan to use a curse from his new found favourite book that could help him achieve his ends.

Harry decided to try and curse all the teachers as he concluded that his power should be greater than the teachers combined, especially with him being the most powerful wizard who ever lived. Harry began to write and send out messages to every teacher in the school, impersonating Professor Dumbledore, and asking them to gather together in his office in 30 minutes.

Having done this, Harry retrieved his invisibility cloak from the boy's dorm, and quickly ran up to the headmaster's office. His plan was to curse them with a new spell he had learned called the imperious curse (a permanent version of the Imperius Curse that could be used on multiple enemies) and then create a control galleon for each teacher, just as he had done previously with Cho. Hiding invisible in the corner of the headmaster's office, it wasn't long before all twenty teachers had appeared and Harry began to work.

Within twenty minutes, he had in his hand twenty gold galleons. Surprisingly, Harry's plan had gone off without a hitch. He then gave them this order:

'You will carry on as normal, pretending to everyone else that you do not answer to me' Harry commanded them 'however you will obey every command I give you. From now on, sex between students is not to be punished by any teacher, however this change is not too be publicly announced yet. Now get back to work.'

They all replied 'Yes Sir' and hurried out of the door and back to their classrooms. Harry too quickly exited and went back to the Gryffindor dormitory for a quick wash and to change into his school robes before going down for a seat by the fire in the common room. However, when he arrived in the common room, he found a large crowd gathering in front of the noticeboard.

'Hogsmeade Weekend!' someone shouted in delight '19th – 20th December'. Sitting down by the fire, Harry couldn't help but look forward to a weekend away from the castle with his friends. Then he had an intriguing thought – if he was to start an escort business maybe he should take the opportunity to get some items that his girls could use during their sessions.

Harry knew there was a sex shop in Diagon Alley. Better still, Muggle London was teeming with sexy outfits and sex toys. Harry made a promise to himself that by the first day of the trip, he would have two or three more girls under his control. He would then apparate with them to Muggle London so as to buy them some kinky dresses and sex items that they could use. Boy he was looking forward to that show.

That evening, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were alone in the Common Room, working on yet another essay on Moonstone for Professor Snape. There was an anxious silence hanging all over the room, with the four teenagers desperately trying to finish in time for the deadline of the following morning.

'This is fucking useless' shouted Ron, making the other three jump at the sudden sound 'How is anyone meant to finish such a horrible essay so quickly'. With that he picked up all his papers and stormed away to his bed.

'Well talk about being defeatist' said Hermione 'All we need is another couple of books from the library so as to finish off the last couple of paragraphs. I'll quickly pop down now, you coming Ginny'

Yeah, two seconds' said Ginny

'I'll come too Hermione' said Harry 'I need to pick up an extra book for Herbology anyway' and thus all three students slipped away into the brightly lit corridors of Hogwarts. Walking just behind them Harry couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Hermione's ass looked.

Hermione was sporting tight blue jeans, perfect for showing off her small but tight teen ass. Every once and a while Hermione would glance back and see Harry staring at her ass, but she'd never say anything. She kept quiet, not because she didn't want to embarrass them, but because she liked the extra attention. In truth, Hermione knew all about sex; she had been educated by her parents in the summer, and although Hermione enjoyed teasing her assets as she walked, Hermione would never consider giving into their lustful advances.

Ginny's ass was in many ways even better. She had on a pair of leather trousers which she often used after Quidditch training. This helped Harry see the nicely sized, perfect ass that Ginny was sporting perfectly clearly and he couldn't help but feel his cock grow even harder.

'Here we are' Hermione said as they entered the library. Harry had now completely forgotten about the books however and was digging around in his pocket, desperate too find two gold galleons. He found them just as the girls turned to speak to him, but before they could realise that something was off about Harry, they were under his control.

'I want you, Ginny, to work on each Hermione like the horney slut you are' Harry commanded 'Your desire for her is driving you crazy and you will not stop till she has climaxed fully'.

Ginny took the initiative, and quickly backed Hermione up against a bookshelf; tugging insistently at her shirt. Hermione raised her arms to allow the offending garment to be removed. She, in turn, tugged Ginny's shirt up and over her head, pulling the brunette closer and kissing again. As Hermione's stomach touched Ginny's, she felt a jolt of what felt like fire running through her body, and knew that the only way to subdue that feeling was to feel more of Ginny's naked skin against hers.

She reached around her back and undid her bra, moving back slightly to let it fall off her body. Ginny looked her up and down with wide eyes, before proceeding to do the same. The both gazed at each other for a moment before Hermione's fingers went to the button of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. She pushed them down her legs and stepped out of them, left in her soaking underwear. Ginny just looked at her with that fire in her eyes again, making Hermione smile slyly. Moving back to her slowly, she took her hands and moved one to her breast and the other to her crotch. Ginny's eyes widened as she felt how _wet_ Hermione was, rubbing her gently through her panties. Hermione groaned softly, and leaned in to kiss her again, making little contented moans.

Ginny began to back her up towards a nearby table, not removing her hands from where Hermione had placed them, rubbing both her crotch and her breast. As the back of Hermione's knees hit the table, she lay back on it, gazing up at Ginny and chewing on her bottom lip coyly. Ginny smirked back at her and leaned down, kissing her lips once before trailing kisses down to her chest, sucking on one of her nipples hard, making Hermione gasp as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure of Ginny's mouth licking and sucking at her, she knew that this was exactly what she wanted. She moaned again as she felt Ginny tugging at her panties and lifted her hips to make it easy for them to be removed. They were gone within a few seconds and Hermione was left quivering with anticipation as Ginny slowly trailed kisses down her abdomen, pausing for a moment at her crotch before moving Hermione's legs apart.

While this was all happening, Harry had moved himself into a quiet position not too far away from the girls, quickly dropping his trousers and letting his manhood feel the fresh air. He couldn't believe the pleasure that he felt watching his best friend's brother and his other best friend go at each other like this. He started stroking his hard cock, planning to climax when the girls did.

The redhead looked up at the brunette once more, licking her lips, before moving in to where Hermione _needed_ her to be. At the first touch of her tongue, Hermione's body shook, causing her to moan loudly, reaching down to clutch at the back of her head with one hand, her other hand going to her breast to rub and tug on her nipple. She could feel Ginny's tongue slipping and sliding over her clit expertly, moving from side to side and then in circles, then back to side to side. She felt like she was burning up, panting and moaning, hips undulating and quivering as she felt her inevitable release nearing. Then, Ginny slipped two fingers inside of her, making her groan and her hips buck up, that warm bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach seeming to almost reach breaking point.

Running over to the girls, Harry continued to rub his cock hard, with his cum shooting out of his cock and onto the two girls as a final thrust of Ginny's fingers caused Hermione to explode, with her crying out and her hips shaking as she rode her orgasm out. As it came to a close, Ginny sat back and looked at her handiwork, licking both Hermione's and Harry's cum of Hermione's body.

Harry had enjoyed every minute of that. The pleasure of seeing such beautiful girls make out was beyond belief. Knowing he better not wait around the library much longer though, he quickly clothed; grabbed the books the three of them needed; and gave the girls the same order he had given Cho to act normally until he commanded otherwise; and they all returned to the common room like nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 3: Fleur's Punishment

The Christmas Holidays were fast approaching, and the impending trip to Hogsmeade (or, in Harry's case, Muggle London) was fast approaching. For this reason, Harry was becoming extremely determined to find one more victim that he could put under his control – and he had the perfect girl in mind.

In the wizarding world, a veela were beings of immense power and sexual beauty. They had the power to last for immense lengths of time during sex as well as give the strongest orgasm to both herself and her partner. Just two years ago, when Harry had competed in the Triwizard Tournament alongside someone whom he considered to be the hottest veela on the planet, the Beauxbaton's student Fleur Delacour.

During the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur had consistently flaunted her gorgeous assets at Harry, constantly teasing him. Harry, however, had never been able to pluck up the courage to talk to her but even still, she had continued to tease.

'A bitch like that deserves to be punished' thought Harry.

Luring Fleur to Hogwarts should also not be too much trouble. During the second task, the champions had been tasked to swim to the bottom of the Black Lake and rescue someone who was close to them. Fleur had failed to complete the task so Harry had not only saved Ron, but also her sister Gabrielle, making Fleur ever in his debt. She would come to his aid at his beckoning call.

'This couldn't be any ordinary seduction though' pondered Harry 'It had to be a proper punishment and humiliation'. He therefore decided that the best place to make her his slave would be his house, at Grimmauld Place. During his sweep of the house, after Sirius had died, he had discovered a number of sexual domination toys that he could use, which had previously belonged to his Godfather. As he had later found out, Sirius had loved to make girls beg during sex, and he thought he should continue the family legacy. He'd even found the keys to a secret sex dungeon that he knew would suit his needs perfectly

Setting the date for the afternoon of the second Saturday in December, Harry sent an owl to Fleur, urging her to meet him at Grimmauld Place at the desired date. He knew Fleur wouldn't refuse.

For Harry, Saturday couldn't come fast enough. When it finally did arrive, Harry made sure to rise early and dress casually for the trip before slipping out from the grounds so as to apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place. Going straight down to the dungeon, he looked around to make sure everything was there. Along the back wall there was an expensive four poster bed with a rail along the top for handcuffs; on one side of the room there was a railing along the roof; there was spanking bats, huge dildos, whips; handcuffs and a number of degrading outfits for victims to wear.

Making sure he had everything he needed, Harry went back upstairs for a quick wash, and then sat down at the kitchen table to pick out a spell from the book he had brought with him that he would use on Fleur. He didn't want to make her willing just yet. He wanted her to feel all the pain she was going to get before he made her his slave. Harry finally decided on a spell that when cast, would make the users body at the command of their master, but not the head or the mind. Harry knew, as much as Fleur's veela instinct would say otherwise, she would be probably now not to have sex with Harry, because since the Triwizard Tournament she had gotten married to Bill Weasley – which, for Harry, made the thought of fucking her even more appealing.

'Ding Dong'

That was her now. Going to the door he was greeted by the hottest girl he had ever seen. Her gorgeous curves and nice tight boobs were all shown off nicely in a skin-tight light blue dress.

'arry! How good to see you…' squealed Fleur 'It has been too long'. She leaned in too kiss him on the cheek and as she did so Harry peeked over her shoulder to get a look at her ass. It was nice and big, well-formed and would make a nice sound when spanked thought Harry.

'It certainly has Fleur. Why don't you come in? First door on the right for the kitchen, just take a seat' said Harry. Fleur strutted in, showing off all her assets nicely for Harry as he closed the door. Taking out his wand he turned the corner, charming Fleur right on the back as she walked. The spell was clear and silent, but the effects were obvious as Fleur suddenly stopped walking.

'What 'as 'appened?' she said 'I can not move'.

'That would be my doing Fleur' said Harry. 'Your body is now under my control.'

'What?' was the only response Fleur could muster.

'You see you were a very naughty bitch a couple of years ago at the Triwizard Tournament. You were constantly flaunting your body at me, just begging for me to fuck you, but you knew I was too scared to even talk to you. Well if you're so desperate to be such a slut then you serve to be punished' Harry told her.

'But Harry – I am married….' Fleur started but she couldn't finish as Harry had produced a small piece of material and proceeded to gag her so that she couldn't shout while they were still level with the street. He then got a golden collar that he had stored or her in the kitchen and put around her neck. He could feel Fleur's cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second, which pleased Harry imensly, as she tried desperately too speak without avail.

'Follow me' he told her, leading her out of the kitchen and down to his private dungeon. Fleur's eyes went wide in amazement and horror as she saw the array of items that awaited her when she entered the dungeon.

'Get one of the Harem slave costumes' he told Fleur to her horror 'No Panties.'

"Almost at the point of tears, Fleur stripped off until her beautiful nude body was on perfect view to Harry. She then proceeded to put on a costume that Harry had previously picked out. It consisted of a triangle cups with a gold coin trim for her breasts and a string sized thong. Attached to the thong was a long mesh purple skirt and there was a pair of high heeled gold pornstar shoes for Fleur as well. Just letting himself enjoy the display, Harry picked up a golden chain, and once Fleur was completely changed, he attached it to her collar and led her over to the far wall.

"Before proceeding, Harry said 'Now here are a few things, if you do exactly as I say from now on, you may earn a little of your freedom. You must be a good little slut however and obey my commands. Do you understand?'

"Fleur, now absolutely petrified about what was to come, struggled to even move her head. So Harry firmly smacked her ass a couple of times until it went red and he could see tears in her eyes, saying again 'Do you understand? You will be punished for disobedience.'

Fleur managed to get out a nod, so Harry led her over to a box he had put underneath the ceiling with the railing on it. He told her to kneel on the box, and once he had done this he tied the chain to the celling, making Fleur constantly hold her arms in the air.

"'Now if you follow my instructions and be a good little slut, I may let you speak' said Harry then going over he picked up one of the wooden canes he started lightly whacking Fleur's exposed skin, getting harder each time he went round her.

"'You must know you deserve this, You have been a naughty little girl…..' Harry told her making sure to leave lots of marks on Fleur's body. After he had finished, he climbed up onto the box and started playing with Fleur's body with his hands.

"'You wanted this bitch. Well you've got me now' he told her as he slipped his hands under the clothing and onto Fleur's breasts. He made sure to pinch her erect tits, staring into her terrified face. He then lifted the cups on clothing up and placed two clothes pegs he had to the side on her erect tits and another he slipped into her thong and attached to her pussy. Fleur had never felt pain like it and Harry loved. Fleur was in agony. Squeezing her cheeks, Harry told Fleur:

"'Look at you now you little whore. What if Bill saw you now? If you last for another two minutes I will remove them and the gag.'

"And with that Harry got off the table, removed all his clothes and proceeded to wank himself off at the sight of Fleur feeling such pain. She lasted the two minutes though, so Harry removed the pegs, and before removing the gag he told her:

"'Before I remove this, you are to now always call me master. If you fail in this, or are naughty in any other way, you will be punished like this again and again until you comply.'

"Terrified at the thought of yet more pain, once Harry had removed the gag, she simply replied: 'Yes Master'.

"'Now get yourself over to the bed' Harry told her as he undid the chain. Fleur walked over to the bed and lay down. Firstly, Harry remove Fleur's outfit, but he decided to leave the shoes on. He then handcuffed her hands to the top of the bed and went to get a massive 4-foot dildo.

'Please go slow, master' Fleur told Harry but Harry just ignored her.

'Fuck…' she whispered as the huge sex toy began stretching her pussy and rubbing against her inner walls. When Harry got as much as he could inside her Fleur began to thrust her body against it.

'You like that, don't you, you naughty slut' Harry told Fleur.

'Holy shit, oh yeah right there master' Fleur groaned in reply, throwing her head back. Harry watched Fleur's tits bounce and jiggle with each thrust as the dildo moved inside her.

'Cum exactly when I say bitch' Harry ordered watching as Fleur moaned with every thrust, her head thrown back to reveal her long neck.

'I'm cumming…oh fuck MASTER!' Fleur screamed as her most powerful orgasm rushed through her body. She saw stars and her body fell slack on the bed.

'Too early bitch' shouted Harry as he undid the cuffs and led her back over to the other wall to put the pegs back on her again.

'No, no, no!' shouted Fleur, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. The pain started to course through her body, and this time Harry had picked out a whip which used to whack her body so as to make her experience more painful.

After the two minutes was up, Harry lead Fleur back to the bed and tied her up again.

'You want me to fuck you?' Harry asked her as he swung his body over hers.

Harry got his answer when the blonde pressed her lips against his, taking him into a mouth-watering kiss. She knew now there was no way she was getting out of this without submitting so she decided that it would be easier for her to play along. As the kiss went on, Harry shifted his hands around Fleur's body, exploring her soft skin. As he reached her boobs, he squeezed them with force, earning a loud moan from Fleur.

After parting from the long and heart-melting kiss, Fleur spoke with red cheeks. 'Could zee do me hard master?'

Harry replied by pinching her nipples hard, making her gasp at the incredible joy she now felt.

'Now that's what I want from my slave' Harry told her, making an erotic look appear on her face. One of the reasons Harry wanted Fleur as one of his Escorts was because of how hard she could orgasm.  
'Man, you want me bad don't you my wee bitch!' Harry exclaimed with a smirk as he saw her pussy lips getting wet. 'You're all wet.'

'Make me yours, Master!' she yelled as Harry touched her pussy and trickled his hand inside of it, stroking her wet, tender cilt at the same time. Harry lightly kissed Fleur under her ear, forcing the girl to huff. He slowly began to spread his kisses all over her neck, not forgetting to feel all over her tight yet soft ass. He finally reached her breasts again, kissing them both one by one in a manner which turned Fleur on.

'Ohhh… Master… Fuck me now!' Fleur moaned as Harry blossomed her boobs with kisses; the best ones she'd ever felt on her bosom.

'Oh yes, I will.' Harry declared before taking one of her breasts in his mouth and pouching the other in his left hand. He wrapped his tongue around the whole of her right bust as the girl hissed in delight, enjoying every bit of the treatment Harry gave her. As he finished his work on her right breast, he turned his mouth to her left boob and squeezing the right with his hand.

'More… Ahhh…. Great, right there…..Ummm… Please more!'

After a few minutes of intimate pleasure, they were finally done with all their pre-sexual activities, as Harry and Fleur now got ready to have the main course, starting with arse.

Fleur was lost in the dreamy experience as she closed her eyes and moaned.

'Uhhhh… Ahhhh... Master, don't stop.'

'You think I would stop before I am satisfied?' Harry replied.

With those words, Harry undid Fleur's handcuffs, turned her around, cuffed her again and then took his position on top of her.

Fleur, who trembled on the ground in absolute joy, digging her nails into the bed sheets.

'Fuck that ass.' Harry said. Having had enough of just looking at it, Harry decided to move on and complete his job. As soon as his penis touched Fleur's ass, she gasped. Now thumping his authority over the French witch's ass, he entered her arsehole with his rock-hard cock and began to pump it up and down, picking up speed as each second went by.

'Yeaaa… That's the spo-oot!' she yelled furiously shaking her body as Harry now took hold of her tits with his hands and began massaging them softly. The pleasure she received with the simultaneous acts of Harry's was something she could never have imagined. It was the fullness of a veela's orgasm, something that Bill had never been able to give her.

'Get ready, bitch. I am not gonna stop until you're so sore that you can't even stand.' Harry yelled, as he removed himself from her arse and prepared to fuck her pussy.

'Yes, do it, s'il vous plait! ' she requested in her sexy voice, patting Harry's hard and long penis.

The black-haired wizard slid his dick inside Fleur, who hissed at the pleasure of his cock inside her. Harry slowly started pumping his manhood into Fleur's cilt, steadily picking up the pace.

'Ouiiiiiiii!' the blonde witch screamed in her mother tongue, feeling the pleasure of Harry passing through her walls without mercy.

As Harry pounded into Fleur's thighs as fast as possible, she moaned and wrapped her legs around Harry's thighs, kissing his lips with hers. Harry continued his thrusts in and out, his attack becoming harder and faster every time he punched his cock inside her. Her vagina tightened at the indescribable pleasure of being fucked by Harry's large manhood, helped by Fleur's veela powers. In the process, Harry hit her orgasm as she let out her cum which spread all over his dick. The cum made Harry's own seed spill inside Fleur, flowing on the insides of her pussy. Fleur fizzled when Harry's seed landed inside her.

Knowing that his fun was over, Harry got up.

'Can I go Master?' Fleur asked but she got a hard no. Harry went to change and wash before coming back down to charm Fleur with the control spells. He also added a few spells to hide the marks on her body. He undid the cuffs, and then gave her the same instructions as he had told Cho; and Hermione and Ginny.

Fleur got up and tidied up before leaving the premises, and Harry followed swiftly behind her to return to Hogwarts, a new golden galleon in his hand.


End file.
